charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P. Baxter
P. Baxter was a witch of the Warren line of Witches. She was the daughter of Redmond and Philippa Baxter, wife of Gordon Johnson, and the mother of Penny and Gordon Johnson II. Baxter died in December, 1970, and was reincarnated two years later as Piper Halliwell, her second great-granddaughter. History Early life Priscilla Baxter was born to Redmond and Philippa Baxter (née Warren) in the September of 1897. She was their first and only childFamily tree seen in Pardon My Past.. Baxter possessed the power to either seemingly stop time, or slow it down. In reality, whichever power she possessed was controlled by slowing down molecules. She activated her power by flicking her hands at whatever or whoever she wished to freeze or slow down. In 1898, Baxter's parents built what was referred to, by Beth Whittlesey, as "a masterpiece" of a house on Prescott Street in San Francisco in order to keep evil from taking control of the Nexus located underneath the building''Is There a Woogy in the House?.. As the house was completed when Baxter was one, she presumably grew up in it. At some point in her life, Baxter met a man whom she fell in love with. However, she eventually broke up with him in favour of another man named Gordon Johnson. She and Gordon married, though Baxter had a brief affair with her former lover before their marriage. She and her new husband lived in her parents' house. At an uncertain time, Baxter's maternal cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell, moved into the house, where they lived for several years. They presumably fought demons and warlocks together, as did the rest of their family. Speakeasy In the 1920s, alcohol was prohibited in the United States. Disagreeing with it, Baxter held a speakeasy at her and Gordon's house. She employed Jake Larson as the bartenderMentioned by his daughter, Christina Larson., while her husband entertained the guests by playing the piano in a small band, Russell divined the future and made potions, and Bowen made use of her career as a professional photographer. Magic appeared to have been practiced openly at the speakeasy, as Russell made potions and cast spells for other people, and even offered to curse people for others. Baxter also used her power in the open at least once, though in a life-threatening situation. Bowen and Baxter soon came to learn that Russell's boyfriend, Anton, was an immortal warlock who had turned her evil and fallen in love with her, and hoped to steal the other two cousins' powers. Initially trying to get her to talk, Baxter and Bowen planned to kill her and curse her future-lives to die aswell, as they could not risk her and Anton joining forces in any life. Baxter was charged with obtaining the spell. Fighting Anton .]] On February 17th, 1924, Baxter gave the spell to Bowen, and the two planned to use it on her. The same day, Russell refused to talk to them, saying that she was "''done talking". Later on, Baxter was watching Gordon play when she saw her ex-boyfriend in the hallway. She told him that she was married and could not be with him anymore, but he continued to grab her sexually. After saying that that was not like him, he answered "you're right. It's not" and revealed that he was Anton in disguise. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, but she managed to. After he pulled her to the ground and began to choke her, she tried to use her power on him, but he broke free. Finally, she kicked him in the groin, incapacitating him, stood up and dropped the Grandfather Clock on him. Killing Russell Baxter then went into the other room, where she saw Bowen wrestling with Russell on the floor. Baxter got down to help Bowen, and began to strangle her evil cousin. However, Phoebe Halliwell then came into possession of Russell's body and escaped their grip using martial arts before running upstairs. Baxter believed that she was luring the two of them into another trap, but they went upstairs anyway after Bowen's cryokinesis power missed. After going upstairs and finding nothing, Baxter and Bowen doubled back downstairs and found "Russell" stood there. Baxter began to strangle her again and the good cousins recited the curse, which killed her. However, Phoebe had left the body and returned to her own just in time. What the cousins did with the body, or what they said to cover it up, is unknown. Later life Baxter went on to move from San Francisco to Boston, at least temporarily. In a hotel room on June 23th, 1930, she gave birth to a daughter, Penelope Halliwell, through a breach-birth. Penny was, like her mother, a witch, and possessed the power of telekinesis. In 1943, thirteen years later, Baxter had a son who was named Gordon Johnson II in honour of his father. Unlike his sister, he was non-magical, and later married Francine Bowen. Baxter died in December, 1970, meaning she may have met her eldest great-granddaughter, Prudence "Prue" Halliwell. She was reborn not long after as Prue's younger sister, Piper Halliwell. It was said that Piper's half-sister, Paige Matthews, inherited Baxter's eyes and good-looks. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Molecular Deceleration:: Baxter's active power was either to slow down particles to the point that time appeared to freeze, or only to slow them enough to make time seem to slow down. She used this on Anton after he attacked her, but he fought through her power and proceeded to strangle her before she could escape. Personality Baxter did not seem very happy during the 1920s, when she held a speakeasy as a protest. She was not completely faithful to her husband, either, as she had an affair with another man before they were married, and ended the affair after the wedding. Baxter did, however, seem to love her husband, as she stood, smiling, watching him jut before Anton attacked her, and Gordon attacked him back afterwards in retaliation. Physical description To Phoebe Halliwell, Baxter looked exactly like her sister, Piper. She had brown hair and eyes, and wore black clothes. According to Baxter's daughter, Penny, she looked just like Paige Matthews, her youngest great-granddaughter. Romantic Life Gordon Johnson P. Baxter fell in love with Gordon Johnson at some point prior to 1924. However, while they dated, she had an affair with another man. After he proposed, she ended her affair and married Gordon. The two lived together at 1329 Prescott Street, and Baxter had presumably told Gordon about her true identity as a witch. Though Gordon did not appear to be happy with her around the time Russell was killed, he risked his life trying to save Baxter from Anton, despite not having a chance. Other Relationships .]] * Ex-boyfriend: Baxter had an affair with a man, who was Leo's past life, while married to Gordon. She ended the affair and although tempted swore to never betray her husband again. In order to kill Baxter, Anton glamoured into him to catch her off-guard. She made it known that she did not have feelings for him anymore, and did not want to betray her husband. Baxter's ex was reincarnated as Leo Wyatt, her own future-life's husband. Familial Relations and Baxter.]] * P. Bowen: Baxter's relationship with her cousin, P. Bowen, is largely unknown. They lived together in the 1920s, and joined forces against Russell in 1924. They presumably remained living together after they killed Russell, as Bowen's camera was left in the attic which she would be unlikely to do. Despite being cousins, the two did not show much affection for each other in February, 1924. They very rarely made eye contact, and spoke very seriously and one-toned to each other. However, this may have been simply because of their situation with Russell. and Baxter.]] * P. Russell: Baxter's relationship with Russell was not a positive one. Though they most likely had at least an acquaintanceship for Baxter to allow Russell to live with her and her husband at their house, their relationship was minimal during 1924. Though Russell was briefly hesitant to hurting both Baxter and Bowen, she was convinced by Anton to kill Bowen and leave Baxter to him. Baxter herself later exclaimed "God forgive us" before casting the curse on her, implying she may have loved her deep down despite what she became, or simply did not want to kill a family member. .]] * Children: Baxter's relationship with her children - Penny and Gordon II. Penny described Baxter as "a looker", implying she presumably had a good relationship with her. However, it might be quite possible that her relationship with her daughter, Penny had some complications, more specifically her "hippie-days", the death of her husband, Allen and Penny's many ex-husbands/fiancee's after that. Although presumably the relationship between them two went back to normal somewhere before her death. Notes and Trivia * It is unknown what Baxter's first name is, other than that it begins with a "P". In the Spanish dub, Bowen referred to her as "Piper". However, this cannot be considered canon, as it was most likely a mistake. * Penny mentioned in Happily Ever After that Paige looked just like Baxter, which is ironic as she was Piper's past life. * It is uncertain as to what power Baxter possessed - either molecular immobilization or molecular deceleration. As immobilization is a Warren power, and Anton mentioned fighting through her power, it is likely that it was immobilization that she possessed. However, warlocks are usually shown to freeze before adjusting, not immediately slow down. * However, like mentioned by Leo, if you used a power for personal gain, you regress and if you do enough good in a past life, the power gets upgraded. So it would be more plausible for Baxter to have Molecular Deceleration and eventually gets rewarded with Molecular Immobilization in her next past life as Piper Halliwell. * Baxter's running of her speakeasy was likely what influenced her future-life to work at Quake and P3. Notes and References Baxter, Priscilla Baxter, Priscilla Baxter, Priscilla Baxter, Priscilla